Thank You
by Risa Kirkland Cavallone
Summary: mengapa hanya mengucapkan terima kasih sangat susah hanya kepadamu?


Rated: K+

Pair: SeaWy , slight SeborgaWy

Disclaimer: Hidakaz Himaruya punya Hetalia, plotnya dari komik Hai! Miiko punya Ono Eriko cuman saya rubah sedikit 

Warning: OOC, OC, alur cepat, dll*author males nyebutin#dirajam

Summary: mengapa hanya mengucapkan terima kasih sangat susah hanya kepadamu?

OC

-Seborga: Borga 

-Singapore= Sira

-Kamboja= Karla

-Timor Leste= Raila

-Laos= Leno

Thank You

Siang di Hetalia Gakuen..

'_Ughh… ini papan tulis tinggi baget sih. Jadinya kan enggak nyampe-nyampe untuk menghapusnya.'_ Keluh seorang murid bernama Wanava, yang berasal dari Wy. Memang diantara teman-temannya dia agak pendek. Wanava terus merutuki dengan sumpah serapah karena tidak sampai-sampai untuk menghapus bagian atas dari papan tulis.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan merebut penghapus papan tulis dan menghapus bagian atas papan tulis. Andhita terkaget dan mau berterima kasih kepada penolongnya yang ternyata adalah adik sang ketua OSIS, Peter Kirkland.

"Peter…terima ka-"

"Dasar pendek" ejek Peter yang menyela omongan Wanava, dan meninggalkan Wanava yang masih terkejut.

Wanava yang tidak terima di ejek mau langsung membalas tetapi tidak jadi karena sudah waktunya masuk kelas dan sekarang pelajaran Pak Germania…IPS.

'Huh…Peter itu. Aku kan Cuma ingin berterima kasih, tapi kenapa dia malah mengejek' gerutu Wanava tidak memperhatikan pelajaran sama sekali.

"Wanava… angin musim panas berhembus dari arah mana?" Tanya Pak Germania.

Pertanyaan pak Germania yang tiba-tiba membuat Wanava terlonjak kaget. Wanava gelagapan mencari-cari jawaban di dalam buku yang hasilnya nihil.

"Asia Tenggara" bisik Peter ke Wanava.

"Asia Tenggara..Pak" teriak Wanava setelah mengetahui jawabannya dari Peter.

"Benar sekali." ucap pak Germania.

Wanava menghela napas lega. Dia berbalik badan dan mau mengucapkan terima kasih ke Peter.

"Peter, terima ka-"

Ucapan Wanava terhenti karena melihat kertas memo yang ditulis Peter dengan tulisan 'PAYAH'. Wanava menahan amarah kepada Peter.

Pulang Sekolah…

"AKU BENCI SAMA PETER. MEMANG APA SALAHNYA SIH UCAPIN TERIMA KASIH DOANG, KAN ENGGAK USAH PAKE NYEBUT 'PAYAH' SEGALA KAN?" teriak Wanava yang mengagetkan seluruh lorong sekolah.

"Masih mending kamu di bantuin waktu pelajaran pak Germania tadi." Ujar Karla, teman sekelah Wanava.

"Kalian itu akrab meski sering bertengkar." tambah yang juga Raila teman sekelas Wanava.

"Tapi kan…" Wanava mulai kesal kepada kedua temannya, dia mulai mengamuk dengan membanting tas-nya hingga seluruh bawaan dalam tas-nya terjatuh.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak Wanava. Wanava terlonjak kaget, dia menengok kebelakang dan mendapati Borga.

"Ini Wanava, bawaanmu terjatuh." Ucap Borga.

"Terima Kasih, Borga." ujar Wanava berterima kasih.

"Sama-sama" balas Borga sambil tersenyum.

Wanava melongo, dia mulai menatap Borga agak lama. Borga juga balas menatap Wanava, hingga keduanya saling bertatap-tatapan.

"E-ehem" suara Karla menyadarkan mereka berdua. Keduanya mulai memerah karena malu.

"Y-Ya sudah, sampai nanti Wanava." Salam Borga berpamitan.

"Iya, sampai jumpa" balas Wanava.

Wanava, mengobrol sampai ke lapangan. Mereka melihat anak-anak cowok bermain bola, salah satunya adalah… Peter.

"Hei..lihat, bukankah itu Peter." kata sambil menunjuk Peter.

Wanava melihat pandangan ke Peter dengan tatapan sendu. Aku baru sadar, selama ini Peter tidak pernah membiarkan aku mengucapkan 'terima kasih'. Batin Wanava masih sedih. Tiba-tiba Wanava merasa diperhatikan oleh seseorang, dan benar Peter yang memperhatikan. Wanava yang sadar diperhatikan oleh Peter bermaksud membalasnya dengan-

WEEEKKK.

Wanava mengejeknya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya. Peter yang kaget, jatuh sewaktu mau mengoper bola ke Raivis. Andhita meninggalkan Peter yang masih kaget. Kedua temannya sweatdrop dengan kelakuan Wanava, mulai menyusulnya.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Keesokkan Harinya…

Semua anak heboh karena pak Rome membawa vas bunga buatannya sendiri.

"Pak, apa bapak juga membeli bunganya ?" tanya salah seorang murid.

"Tidak bunganya diberi oleh bu Ancient Egypt. Terus kalian juga harus menjaga bunganya serta Vas-nya ya?"

Tawa murid menggelegar mendengar ocehan pak Rome. Pak Rome memang lucu, beda banget sama Pak Germania. Batin seorang murid dari Wy, Wanava.

"baiklah kita mulai pelajaran kali ini." Pak Rome memberikan pengarahan supaya murid-murid segera diam.

Pulang sekolah…

'_Cih…dasar , gara-gara tugas piket aku jadi pulang terlambat.' _keluh Wanava.

Sesudah mengambil tas-nya Wanava bergegas pulang, tetapi sewaktu keluar kelas, Wanava melihat kearah vas bunga Pak Rome menjadi layu.

'_Yahh…kok jadi layu. Kalau begitu aku isi saja vas-nya dengan air supaya tidak layu.' _batin Wanava yang segera ke meja untuk mengambil vas bunganya. Tetapi karena tidak sengaja tubuhnya oleng akhirnya Wanava menabrak meja dan vas bunga di meja.

PRAANGG.

Wajah Wanava terbelalak kaget karena telah memecahkan vas Pak Rome. Vas bunga-nya terbelah menjadi dua. Wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi.

'_Gi-gimana nih.'_ batin Wanava bingung sekaligus takut.

Akhirnya Wanava mengambil lem yang ada di lemari dan merekatkannya ke vas dan bunganya ditaruh di ember yang diisi air. Wanava segera meninggalkan kelasnya tanpa dia sadari ada sepasang mata mengawasinya sejak tadi.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Esoknya di Hetalia Gakuen…

Perasaan Wanava tidak karuan karena takut ketahuan.

"Hei, kenapa bunganya ditaruh di ember?" tanya seorang anak yang bernama Sira.

DEGG.

Jantung Wanava semakin berdegup kencang. Mukanya semakin pucat pasi.

"Hei, Peter ambilkan vas bunga yang ada di meja itu." Perintah Sira.

Peter yang sedang mengobrol dengan,Raivis. Segera mengambil vas yang ada di meja guru, namun tiba-tiba tangan Peter terpeleset dan menjatuhkan vas bunga tersebut.

PRANGG.

Semua anak yang ada di kelas terbelalak kaget, termasukWavana.

"Hoi, Peter apa yang kau lakukan? Kau memecahkan vas bunganya." Teriak Leno panik.

"Aku tidak sengaja tau." balas Peter.

"Terus sekarang harus bagaimana?" tanya Raila.

"HAH" teriak Pak Rome tiba-tiba dan mengagetkan seluruh murid kelas.

"Pa-padahal baru sehari sudah pecah begini. SALAH SIAPA INI?" tanya Pak Rome galak hingga seluruh murid menjadi ketakutan.

"Saya pak." aku seorang murid yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Peter.

"Seharusnya bapak buat vas bunga yang anti pecah dong, pak" canda Peter.

"Sudah salah masih bercanda pula, rasakan ini" tiba-tiba Pak Rome menjitak Peter, semua anak membeku dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Mereka tidak menyangka Pak Rome akan semarah itu.

"BUKAN-." teriak Wanava yang sejak tadi terdiam akhirnya mulai angkat bicara.

"APANYA?" teriak Peter yang menyela omongan Wanava. Wanava terkejut beserta semua anak.

"Peter, kau jangan kasar begitu dengan seorang gadis." ucap Reza.

"Berisik kau." Teriak Peter kasar.

Wanava masih syok dengan kelakuan Peter tapi dia sedih karena jadinya Peter yang disalahkan. Peter yang melihat Wanava sedih menepuk punggungnya. Wanava terkaget dan melihat wajah Peter yang mengatakan aku-baik-baik-saja. Wanava yang melihatnya menjadi sedikit tenang.

Setelah pulang sekolah, Wanava berencana berterima kasih dan meminta maaf kepada Peter, setelah berpamitan kepada kedua temannya-Karla dan Raila - Wanava segera pergi mencari Peter. Wanava mempercepat langkahnya karena hari sudah sore, tiba-tiba dia tidak sengaja melihat Peter di keran tempat minum. Peter yang menyadari ada seseorang, menengok ke samping dan kaget melihat Wanava.

"Peter. Maaf, padahal aku yang memecahkannya." sesal Wanava.

"Apanya?" tanya Peter pura-pura tidak tahu.

"VAS BUNGANYA" teriak Wanava sedikit kesal.

"Tidak, bukan kamu kok. Aku yang memecahkannya." jawab Peter.

PLOK.

"Adaww! Sakit tau. Ngapain pake mukul segala" teriak Peter kesakitan.

"Hmmpp-, maaf deh. Tapi terima kasih ya Peter." Ucap Wanava yang tertawa geli.

"Jangan ketawa-tawa dong." Balas Peter kesal

"Sekarang puas deh, bisa mengucapkan terima kasih." kata Wanava tersenyum puas.

Peter tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, wajahnya sudah memerah tapi untungnya matahari sore menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hoi, kau mau aku traktir es krim tidak?" ajak Peter.

"Mau dong-, ahh Peter tunggu dong. Jangan tinggalin." teriak Wanava seraya mengejar Peter.

"Bodo ahh.." balas Peter ketus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OMAKE.

Di dalam gedung ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi kedua muridnya- Wanava dan Peter -, dia mengingat kejadian waktu sepulang sekolah.

_Flash back._

_Terlihat seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat yang dikuncir kesamping. Dialah Wanava, sambil menundukan kepalanya._

"_Kau kenapa Wanava? Kau menangis?" tanya Pak Rome sedikit khawatir dan terkejut. Wanava cepat-cepat menggeleng._

"_Kalau begitu ada apa? Ceritakan pada bapak." _

"_Pak saya mau mengakui suatu hal" seru Wanava masih menundukan kepalanya ._

"_Mengakui apa?" tanya Pak Rome semakin kebingungan._

"_Sa-SAYALAH YANG MEMECAHKAN VAS BUNGANY, PAK" teriak AndhitaWanava yang membuat Pak Rome terjengkang dari kursinya dan mengagetkan ruang guru._

"_Jadi kamu yang memecahkannya?" Tanya Pak Rome setelah kembali duduk ke kursinya._

"_Iya pak, mangkanya bapak jangan hukum Peter ya, pak?" _

"_Baiklah bapak mengerti. Tapi kamu jangan mengulanginya lagi ya." Ujar Pak Rome._

"_Iya pak" Ucap Wanava semangat, dan pergi dari tuang guru._

_Flash back end._

Mengingat itu Pak Rome menjadi tersenyum.

'Ternyata Peter baik juga ya' batin Pak Rome masih tersenyum.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The End (Lagi)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Huahhh…. Akhirnya fic ini selesai. Perkenalkan saya author baru di Fanfic fandom Hetalia Indonesia, disini saya ditemani narrator bernama Indy-walaupun gak sering-sering amat ditemenin-. Disini saya juga menggunakan pair Sealand x Wy. Maaf ya kalau masih jelek atau ada yang tidak suka dengan pair-nya. Dan saya berterima kasih buat **Al-chan 456 **yang telah membantu saya. 

Oke pokoknya silahkan review, kritik dan saran silahkan, flame juga boleh kok, tapi jangan terlalu menyakitkan. Saya juga masih butuh dukungan dan saran dari senpai-senpai sekalian. Arigatou m(_ _)m


End file.
